1. Field
The invention relates to preprogrammed audio message systems. In particular, this invention provides for an audio message system for broadcasting messages at timed intervals and a programmer for programming the messages onto tape.
2. State of the Art
A variety of message systems which broadcast audio (ie., human voice) messages are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,647,991 (Gaon et al); 3,825,947 (Rubin et al); and 3,889,290 (Seaton) each disclose systems for broadcasting audio messages in sequence at regular intervals. Such systems, however, are of limited use because they do not permit broadcasting to different audiences in a selected environment, do not allow broadcasting at irregular time intervals, and/or do not provide a ready means to program the messages to be broadcast. Further, some systems (e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,644,682; 3,708,632; and 3,877,363 all to Parilla) require synchronization with local time and rely on mechanical means to maintain synchronization and/or terminate messages.
Other systems are of limited use and deliver preprogrammed messages which are not readily changed or reprogrammed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,501 (Hart).
Other related systems which may be of interest are U.S. Pat. No. 3,015,702 (Vogel et al); U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,195 (Gregg, Jr. et al); U.S. Pat. No. 3,493,681 (Richards); and U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,842 (Noji).